The Life And Story Of Tom Riddle
by helloperfection
Summary: She has been here. She has been here too. Years ago. Strange girl. With a strange name.


**AN**: Well, as title says, this is story about Tom Riddle's life and sufferings, successes, downfalls...it's my first story. I got idea for this 2 years ago, but now I finally shared it...I have developed idea. Story starts very... mysteriously(?), but give it a chance.

Also have on your mind that your opinion means a lot to me. Enjoy!

x

**Disclaimer**: Every thing in story except my own characters belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything you can recognize from HP books/movies.

That morning, King's Cross station was full of children. It was early autumn morning, the beginning of September, the air was fresh. Summer was almost over. Most people flocked around the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Those people were different from the others, mainly in long robes and with extremely strange baggage. On top of their crowded trolleys in cages were mice and owls.

Tom watched all this curiously, and every scene was interesting for him. It all seemed too good to be true, and he had felt the euphoria spreading through his veins since he found out the truth about Hogwarts.

His letter was in his pocket. He did not want to leave it in the orphanage, for which he is not bound by any good memories.

It's almost eleven. Soon train leaves. He stared at his ticket. _Platform 9 ¾_. It was the only thing he was worried about. He couldn't figure out what it means, and where it is, although he spent hours trying to remember something that could help him. Then he went to Diagon Alley and asked the man who sold him his wand - Ollivander, how to get to the Platform 9_¾. Walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10._Tom heard an old wizard's deep voice in his mind. _And close your eyes, it will be easier._

Though it was hard for him to understand how can he just pass through the wall, without the spell, he looked around to see is there somebody looking at him, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started running toward the wall between the two platforms, and the next moment he was behind the wall. He opened his eyes. In front of him was a huge scarlet red train. Sign overhead said:

_Hogwarts Express_

Tom smiled to himself. That was it.

He hurried into the train. It was three minutes to eleven. Inside was a bunch of kids. He heard murmurs and laughter, he could feel the excitement in the air.

Figures in dark blue uniforms were passing by him.

Some of them were already wearing Hogwarts uniforms. Almost all compartments were full. He went from one to another, looking through cloudy glass, until he finally found one empty. _Well, almost empty_. Someone was sitting on the left side of the compartment, but he couldn't see his or her face; cloak was hiding it.

He pushed the door and sat inside.

The seat was old and a bit worn, but comfortable. He leaned back and looked out the window, at the outline of the mountains, surrounded by fog, and at what he left behind.

He won't sit locked in his room at the orphanage anymore. No one will see him as a crazy kid. He won't sleep in his old, uncomfortable brass bed any longer...

He thought about what Dumbledore, the wizard who had told him about Hogwarts, said. _At Hogwarts we don't learn just how to use magic, but how to control it_. His magic was already well developed for his age. He enjoyed the astonishment that even an old wizard could not hide.

Apparently he left a great impression on his professor. Besides, he could speak to snakes.

They were finding him, whispering to him... It was something very special, obviously.

The girl who sat across from him startled him from thoughts.

Her cloak moved and he saw her golden-red hair. She was looking thoughtfully out of the window into the distance. He cocked his head to take a better look, but couldn't see her face.

She was indifferent and didn't pay attention at him, though he was staring at her and it irritated him. The more he looked at her, she was more interesting to him and now he really wanted to see her face. Finally, he muttered:

"Hey."

She slowly turned head. His dark eyes met with hers. For a moment they stared at each other, black eyes to green. Her face was framed with wavy flame-red hair. She had a small nose and full lips, but nothing attracted his attention as much as than eyes, which were so bright that they were penetrating.

He had the impression that they could get into his mind, but has not been able to look away.

Finally, she spoke:

"Yeah? "

"What is your name?"

"Autumn."

Her expression was impassive. Again she stared into his eyes.

Tom was surprised when her expression of indifference was replaced first by confusion, then anger, then fear.

Suddenly she became interested in him.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply.

He frowned. That sounds like a command. And yet he answered, and his expression softened.

"My name is Tom. Tom Riddle. "

"Where are you from?" She continued in the same tone.

"From London." He said in a sharper tone. Her arrogance irritated him, and she was asking so many questions - why would he answer to strange girl who saw him for the first time on such questions?

Apparently she had no plans to make friends with him.

And she shouldn't have. The mere mention of that word would cause some kind of disgust in Tom. He mockingly laughed to himself. He remembered the children from the orphanage, and how "friends" argued. What is the benefit to listen and support someone who will betray you as soon as the opportunities arise?

She narrowed eyes and asked, "Are your parents ... magical?"

"They aren't." He almost spit out an answer. "I lived at the orphanage. And? "

It seemed to him that her expression softened a little. But that didn't make him happy. He didn't want her to feel regret for him.

Perhaps to fear him.

But not to regret him.

She turned back to the window and they didn't speak to each other to the end of the ride.

When they arrived and the train stopped, it was already evening. Sky was cold and dark blue, with stars shining on it. He put on his worn, used robe and went out the train with other children.

A short man with a greasy brown hair and lined face with a lantern in hand shouted: "First years, follow me!"

They went to the boats. Tom was not surprised; obviously, nothing is ordinary here. Three in each boat, they paddled through dark, quiet water and were making small waves. He was with two boys, but he couldn't recognize their faces.

With the corner of his eye, he could see Autumn's red hair, which was easy to recognize in the dark; like a flame.

The boys were talking, but he was silent.

His eyes were focused only on what was in front of him. A huge castle with glittering windows. It was maybe the most beautiful building he had ever seen; even more beautiful than the castles whose pictures he saw in books he had read in orphanage, those built by kings and emperors. Other children were amazed just as he was. He could hear their sighs. When they arrived, his excitement peaked.

He didn't speak, just watched all around him and every moment was becoming more excited. When they entered the castle, an older woman stopped them and told them to wait.

He heard murmurs of children around him. They were mentioning test and sorting.

Wait, test? Nobody mentioned any test before. He was not prepared.

_Don't be so funny_, he said to himself, while shanking nails in his hands. _They can't give you test, when you didn't even start using proper spells._

"They will sort us by houses," said the boy whom Tom recognized as the one who was with him in the boat.

He had arrogant tone and long wavy black hair.

"What do you think, which house you will be sorted in?", Another boy asked him. He was a bit shorter.

"In Slytherin, of course," he replied, quite confidently.

Tom did not understand what they were talking about, but soon he discovered. The white-haired woman reappeared and told them:

"First years. We're ready for you." She opened the door. They entered the vast room, which, as it seemed, had no ceiling. You could see only a starry sky, but Tom knew it was magic; he read it in one of his books, _Hogwarts: The History_.

They lined up. Witch started speaking again.

„Attention, please! Welcome to Hogwarts! Before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. I will read your names, and you will sit on stool." She looked at an old, rickety tripod. „Then I will put Sorting Hat on your heads. It will sort you in one of four houses in Hogwarts. Each one of them has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches."

Tom looked around, but everyone looked as confused as him.

„The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the same dormitory, and spend time together in your common room."

„While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."

„Now, let's start!"

So, that's all. They just have to try on hat. Tom smiled weakly.

Time passed, and an old witch was still reading the names from the pergament; nervous first years would sit down on the rickety stool and put hat on their heads. Tom felt very nervous as well. His hands were sweaty, his heart was beating quicker than ever, and he had been somewhere between impatience and fear. He couldn't wait to hear his name and finally be sorted, and, on the other side, he was afraid - what if something goes wrong?

_Silly from you_, he said to himself.

Some of them were sorted in a second, while others needed more time. On one boy's head hat was for almost a minute before it had shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Finally, he heard his name.

"Riddle, Tom."

He nervously sat on a stool. He definitely didn't want them to see him anxious, but could not restrain palpitations. _There is no need to be nervous._There was no need.

Witch has put a hat on his head and as soon as it touched his hair, it exclaimed:

"Slytherin!"

Applause spread through the room. He rose with relief and walked toward Slytherin table. Tall boy with the silver badge on the uniform rose and shook hands with him. He usually remembered the names, but then he was too stunned and surprised by all he had seen and heard to be paying attention to details.

Then something happened that caught his attention. He heard the old witch reading the name:

"Rousseau, Autumn.", And saw the red-haired girl sitting on a stool.

Hat was on her head for a long time. Almost for a minute, and he could swear he saw the corners of her lips moving, like she is talking to someone.

Then hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

He could not describe what he felt at that moment, but later he realized it was a disappointment.

His glance met hers, and for a moment he could see her red-haired head in the crowd and her piercing eyes, and then she sat down and he could not see her anymore.

Now he was in front of a new beginning.

Orphanage now seemed to be thousands of miles away.

He smiled to himself.

So, it begin.

**AN**: Also, I have to say that English is not my native language and unfortunately it wasn't good enough to write a story, and though it's better now and I have developed idea it's is still far away from perfect, so don't mind some mistakes, if you notice them you can message me so I can fix them, thanks. :)


End file.
